edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Brink
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Brink is a video game created by AKA Studios. the game is based in the new Cul-de-sac, created off the coast of New Peach Creek in California. It was thought of by Edd, who had saved thousands of dollars on sand and gravel and a lot of time building the island. Everyone pitched in around the cul-de-sac, and now the island could be populated. But, In 2045, the year it was built, the polar ice caps and the ice of Greenland flooded and dozens of refugees came to the island.Now, the island is completely isolated, and people are running out of water, food, energy, and space. People started to question the islands power, and after another year of thinking, they took action and the island is now at the brink (hence the title) of a civil war. Factions Police (Security): Ever since the refugees started flooding to the island, the leaders of the island decided they needed a police force to accomodate the law. It started out as a small department, with officers with shotguns and pistols. Years later, it grew into a gendermarie, and months after that, it grew into a heavily armed counter terrorrism force like SWAT. As thoughts of rebellion were being voiced out, officers were put on duty to patrol the streets. Now as civil war breaks out, the police are trying the best they can to maintain order. Appearance: The police maintain a uniform-like appearance, but mostly like U.S SWAT officers or any military or paramilitary unit they were in before. They always wear blue, green or black as their shade of color on their body armor and clothing, and their weapons are well taken care of and good maintenanced. Militia (Resistance): As the refugees accomodated the island, the were put on strict rules and given rations, hard and dangerous jobs in exchange for being able to live on the island. At first, they were happy with it all. But, in years to come, denizens became suspicious of the islands power, abd wondered if they were really trying to contace the oustide world. Since it was isolated years before, thoughts of rebellion were already being made. Now, they are fighting for equal rations for all, and to contact the outside world. Appearance: The militia are just citizens. Some of their clothes are torn, old and shabby. They never contain a uniform-like appearance. Their guns are too shabby, not well maintenanced, but still fire and reload like they were new. Cities and Battlegrounds Rumble City: Rumble City was originally a dockyard, but has become a shantytown, and is in pretty poor state. The city itself is made of the old shipping, metal crates that were hollowed ou and used for houses or small "apartments" as they called them. Now, the militia is housed here, and it has become the main battleground for the police and militia itself. Island airports: The airports were for originally celebrities to come in and out of the island. Now it has become abandoned, but the motels in the airport are accomodated. The militia initially set up traps for unsuspecting police officers. Using metal detectors, militiamen would have cops go through them, making an alarm go off Ship docks: The shipdocks were used to dck ships for stationed Navy and Marine Corps veterans in every country. Now, the abandoned ships are once again, taken over by the refugees. Destroyer ships would house people as well as small cruise ships. Trivia there is a glitch if you go near the town you will fall underneath and teloport back up Category:Video game